Uneven Ground
Uneven Ground is a thread between Grey and Eydis, with a minor interruption from Seasick. It was posted June 16, 2019. Summary Eydis arrives at Haligan Island to ask Chief Grey permission to join the new rebellion. After a sudden appearance by Seasick, and a quick recap of the Rhenco situation, Grey allows Eydis to join up under strict rules. Full Text Eydis: When was the last time she had been to Haligan Island? Eydis couldn’t remember, but continued towards the island just as dawn was breaking. Landing on a remote shoreline, she quietly made her way to the Chief Grey’s house, where she would undoubtedly be met with harsh words from her aunt. Surely by now Aunt Grey knew of Eydis’ rebellious acts and her pregnancy, so asking to join the rebellion was not going to be easy. “How do I tell her I wanna become a rebel? ‘Heya Auntie Grey long time no see can I join this new rebellion like my old ma?’ Yeah, no Ey that’s not gonna work. I need to have a strategy for this…” ''Eydis quietly thought to herself as she wandered throughout the town. Slowly the villagers were waking up around her, stating their day without even noticing the young rebel. Finally arriving at the house, Eydis decided to wait until she heard movement before barging in. It was best to approach this delicately, as she knew Grey would probably contact Seasick almost instantly. Speaking of Seasick, Eydis pulled out the letter she had writing the night before in Blunt’s bar. It was a short and simple letter explaining her decision to join the rebellion. She whistled to a nearby messenger dragon, and ordered it to deliver the letter to her mother. “Here goes nothing,” Eydis muttered under her breath as she finally heard noises coming from the house. '''Grey:' “Hey, Mom, we’re going to go flying on Pyro and SkySinger,” Sven said as he ran down the stairs with his sisters in tow. Ever since dawn, Grey and Brandt were sitting at the table all morning looking over a few reports from the men on Haligan Island before starting their assignments for the day. Apparently, there were several people lined up to arrive on the island today, and they needed to make sure people were ready to greet them. “Okay, be careful, though,” Grey said smiling. “But don’t stray too far from the island and–” “I know, Mom,” Sven said. “Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I get it.” Grey smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. “I’m…getting there,” Sven replied smiling at his mother. It wasn’t a lie. Most nights were getting better, but he was still plagued with nightmares and found himself constantly looking over his shoulder. “Besides, the fresh air will help.” “Okay,” Grey replied. “Have fun,” Brandt added. “Thanks,” all three said in unison before opening the door. Eydis: Eydis was preparing her big speech when the front door of Chief Grey’s house opened. Out came running Sven, Dagny, and Kari, all teenagers now. It had been a few years since Eydis had seen them, and was surprised by how much they had grown. Standing awkwardly on the front path, all Eydis could muster to the teens was a small “hi”. Grey: The three Felman children stared in absolute shock at the sight of Havelock’s older sister and one of their cousins. “E-Eydis…?” Dagny was the first one to speak. From inside, Grey and Brandt couldn’t see what they kids were staring at. They could only look at each other and back at the kids. “Dags, what’s wrong?” the Chief asked. “Is someone there?” “Uhhhh…yeah…” Dagny replied keeping her eyes on Eydis. Eydis: “Hey brats, how goes?“ Eydis asked the teens, trying to put on a cool front. By now they must have heard the news of her antics, and expected some tension from them. “Need to speak to your Ma, if that’s okay?“ Eydis said, glancing at Sven. “Kind of an adult conversation if ya don’t mind…“ Grey: “Hey, wait a minute, Eydis,” Sven said glaring at Eydis. He hated being referred to as a child, especially when he was at that point where he was learning to be Chief someday. “I’m not a little kid anymore, and neither are my sisters. Whatever you have to say to our mom you can–” “Eydis?” Grey suddenly said from behind. All three of the Felman children looked to see their mother and father at the doorway behind them. Eydis: Ah shit here we go “Heya Chief Grey, Uncle Brandt,” Eydis ducked her head slightly at the couple. “Mind if I have a moment of your time…alone? Specifically with Aunt Grey…“ Eydis tried to keep calm and not appear nervous. Even though she was her aunt, Grey was still chief of Haligan Island. The last thing Eydis wanted to do was cause some kind of war between Haligan and Peaceable Country. “It… shouldn’t take long“ Grey: “Sounds like she mostly prefers to speak with you,” Brandt said leaning toward his wife with a raised eyebrow. “Want me to give you guys a minute?” “I think that would be best,” Grey whispered back. “Maybe just wait outside, while I talk to her?” “Of course,” Brandt replied. He then turned back to Sven, Dagny, and Kari. “Hey, kids, it’s okay. Go have fun with Pyro and Skysinger. We’re going to talk to Eydis alone.” All three of the teens sighed. “Fine,” they all said in unison as they walked away. “We’ll see you later, Eydis,” Kari said as they walked away from their parents and cousin. Grey then turned back to Eydis. “Why don’t you come inside, sweetheart?” she said giving her a small smile. Eydis: “Uh, sure, yeah that works for me!“ Eydis answered, trying to keep her cool. How in the world was she going to drop this news on Grey? How would she react? From what she remembered as a child, Grey was always cool and calm, so surely she wouldn’t explode. Standing in the middle of the living room, Eydis turned to Grey, and took a deep breath, “Chief Grey, I want to sign up for the rebellion.” Grey: “What?” Grey asked completely shocked. “Your Majesty, I want to sign up for the Rebellion.” ''She had spoken those words to King Haddock 25 years ago. However…the only difference was that…Haddock wasn’t a friend of the family. He was the King of the Wilderwest, and…she did so after informing her parents and not just taking off. Although, she only did that after she was caught, but that was a conversation for another time. '''Eydis:' “I want to join the rebellion,” Eydis repeated simply. “Shouldn’t be a problem right? I’m a capable viking, I can hold my own in a fight. Whatya say?” Grey: The Chief exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It was bad enough that Warren’s kids were helping with the Rebellion, but now Seasick’s oldest daughter wanted to get involved. “Umm…wow…Eydis, I-” she wasn’t sure what she could possibly say, “Does…does your mom even know that you’re here? Have you…talked to her about this?” Eydis: “I just sent her a letter earlier this morning actually,” Eydis explained. “I don’t think she’d really care to be honest, seeing as she let me go after the last time I came home.” Eydis went quiet for a moment as she remembered telling Seasick she was pregnant, and wondered if Grey knew. Given Havelock’s relationship with Dagny, he probably told the whole family. Not like that mattered anymore since her miscarriage, but Eydis did wonder if that was one of the reasons Grey was hesitant. “C'mon Aunt Grey, don’t you trust me? I’m the daughter of one of the original rebels, don’t you think this is destiny?” Grey: The Chief pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Havelock informed them of Eydis’ pregnancy not long after Haddock’s funeral last month, and that only made Grey more hesitant to let her join. “Eydis,” she said as she took the young woman’s hands, “it’s not that I don’t trust you. I do. It’s just…I know things have been rough lately at home…and Havelock might have updated us on a few things…” Her eyes darted to Eydis’ stomach. “I just don’t think it’s safe for you.” Eydis: Eydis saw Grey glance down at her stomach and instinctively placed a hand in it. “You can forget about what Havelock and my mother have told you.” Eydis said quietly. “I’m not… I had a…” Eydis became quiet and looked down at the floor. It’s not that she was embarrassed or ashamed of her miscarriage, she just wanted to move on from it. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Can’t I just join the rebellion?” Grey: Grey’s face fell as Eydis spoke. Her niece didn’t have much to say, but her silence spoke 1000 words. She sighed as she guided Eydis to the table to sit down. “You had a miscarriage?” Grey whispered. Eydis: “Yeah, I did. But it’s no big deal. I wasn’t ready for a kid.“ Eydis answered, still not making eye contact with Grey. Sitting at the table, Eydis continued to look down at her hands. “It happened shortly after I left home after telling mom. I don’t know where my boyfriend took off to, and I don’t care.“ She paused, and finally met Grey’s eyes. “I’ll tell mom about this eventually, but not right now. Can we keep this between us? She was pissed enough about my pregnancy. She’d probably be hysterically if she found out I miscarried.” Grey: “Of course,” she said nodding. “Although, between you and me…your mom was a big help when the same happened to me.” Her brown eyes darted to her own stomach hoping that Eydis would understand. Eydis: “Oh, I didn’t know that,” Eydis said quietly. After a moment, she met Grey’s eyes. “Well, since my pregnancy isn’t an issue anymore, can I join up now? Pleeeease Aunt Grey, I just want a little adventure. I’ve tamed enough Sea Dragons to last a lifetime. The thought of running into demons and that Rhenco guy, that’s wild!“ Grey: “Wait, wait!” Grey said as she held up her hands to calm Eydis. “Rhenco? How in all the gods’ names do you know Rhenco?” Eydis: “I found out about him from a couple of guys my boyfriend and I were travelling with.” Eydis explained, not seeing the issue. “But then I met Sir and Bartender and they convinced me to drop that idea. So instead I decided to hang out with them but they want me to ask you and mom for permission… so here I am.“ Grey: “Sir? And Bartender?” Grey asked. “Those seem like odd names.” Eydis: “You know…I actually don’t know their names… I uh never asked and they never told me.” Eydis replied, suddenly realizing this oversight. “Well, Sir is a bit older, and he’s got a bad eye. Pretty grumpy. And Bartender is… a bartender and together he and Sir are raising a small army of children.” Eydis paused to think about what else she had learned about Stonegit and Blunt in the short time she had known them. “Oh well, Sir knows my mom and you. He was a part of the rebellion. So was Bartender. Does that sound like anyone you know?” Grey: Grey thought for a moment. The two gentlemen Eydis mentioned certainly did sound familiar, especially “Sir.” The Chief couldn’t help but feel nostalgic over the title. She used to call Haddock that all the time, but she shook those thoughts out of her head. The bad eye definitely narrowed it down to one person in mind “The one with the bad eye sounds familiar,” she said. “Did he mention anything about what his job was?” Eydis: “I wasn’t exactly listening to half the shit he was saying, but in my defense, we met at a tavern and I was drunk sooo,“ Eydis explained, trying really hard to remember what exactly Stonegit did. “Oh I think he worked for the king. Or the old king. The one that just died. I’m not sure if he works for the new one yet but probably? He sound like someone you know? Some one-eyed grumpy guy who works for the king.“ Grey: Grey widened her eyes at Eydis’ description. “Well, the Bartender you met, was he in a relationship with Sir?” Grey asked curiously. Eydis: “Most definitely. Whenever Sir came around, Bartender could keeps his hands off him. They were cute. Odd but cute.” Eydis explained. Without even thinking she suddenly blurted out, “oh and Bartender is the grandson of Orskaf.” Grey: “Ahh…” Grey said with a smile. “The grumpy one would be Stonegit, and the Bartender is Blunt Donz.” Eydis: “Those are some wacky names for sure, but yeah that sounds about right.” Eydis said. “Anyways, Sir and Bartender convinced me to write to my mom about the rebellion and talk to you about it. So here I am.” Grey: “Here you are,” Grey replied as she sat back in her chair. She sighed. “Well…” she sighed again, “you are an adult, and you did let your mother know that you planned on doing this.” Eydis: Eydis stayed silent and broke eye contact with Grey. Teeeechnically she told her mother… even though she’d find out a week later. Keeping secrets from Seasick was easy, but keeping them from Grey was another story. “Yeah, right. But I probably won’t hear back from her, since ya know, we don’t really talk…“ Eydis lied. Grey: The Chief raised an eyebrow at the young woman. Eydis might have been Seasick’s daughter, but Grey had known Seasick for 25 years. Seasick had been giving her details on what was going on with Eydis. “Do…Do you think it’s right…what I’m doing about Eydis? Looking after her and cleaning up her messes?” “Look, Seasick, I can’t tell you how to raise your kids, but…if there’s one thing I learned from watching our friends raise their kids and from raising mine with Brandt, it’s that…at some point…you got to let go and let them make their mistakes. Like you said, one of these days, Eydis might get herself into huge trouble that you can’t help her with and she will have to face the consequences. It’d be no different if my kids did something stupid.” “I suppose you’re right but… I just can’t find myself letting go…” Seasick sighed, hugging herself. “I mean, as angry as she makes me, she’s still my daughter… I still love her…” “You know, Eydis, I…think you need to give your mom a little more credit,” she said. She wasn’t trying to accuse Eydis of lying, but she was trying to shed a little light on the situation. Eydis: “What do you mean?” Eydis asked, finally looking back up Grey. “She has no idea where I am, and it’s not like she keeps tabs on me.” Grey: “Well…no,” Grey said. “However, if there’s anything I learned from being a mother, it’s that you know your children more than they know themselves.” Eydis: “Oh yeah right,” Eydis laughed and sat back in her chair. “Ma knows nothing about me, I was never her favorite, she doesn’t car–” Eydis was cut off by the sound of a loud dragon roar and a large thud outside the house. A chill went up the young woman’s spine, as she knew who that roar belonged to. Without even a second for Eydis to flee, the front door burst open, and there in the doorway was an extremely disheveled Seasick. Grey: The Chief widened her eyes as she slowly stood up from her seat at the sight of one of her best friends standing in the doorway. “Uhhh…you sure about that, Eydis?” she asked slowly. Eydis: Eydis sank into her chair and turned pale as a sheet at the sight of her mother. Seasick glanced at Grey before turning to glare at her rebellious daughter. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days, with dark circles under her eyes and her hair wind blown and unclean. “Thought I wouldn’t find you huh, Eydis“ Seasick said in a low voice, just barely containing her anger. “There’s no way you got that letter that fast… I sent it like an hour ago..“ was all Eydis managed to say. Grey: “An hour ago, huh?” Grey said as she crossed her arms. She looked to Seasick. “How did you know she was here?” Eydis: “About two weeks ago, Stonegit randomly showed up to my door, and told me to watch out for a man named Rhenco,“ Seasick explained to Grey, not taking her eyes off Eydis. “I had heard the name previously from Eydis here, and figured she had run off to find him.” Eydis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. “I told Stonegit to find you, and while I do trust him, I knew you wouldn’t give up that easily. So I took matters into my own hands and sent several tracker dragons after you.“ “For fucks sake Mom, I’m an adult I can take care of myself! Ask Aunt Grey here!“ Eydis argued. Grey: “WHOA, WHOA!” Grey suddenly shouted getting Eydis and Seasick’s attention. “Hold on a minute, the only reason I said that is because I was under the impression that you informed your mother of what was going on before you came here asking to join. Instead, I’m just now finding out that you lied to my face!” Eydis: Seasick looked at Grey in shock and then turned right back to Eydis. “So you LIED. Of course you did Eydis. What else is new?” “Well, I’m not pregnant.“ Eydis said quietly, looking down. “Lied about that too huh?“ Seasick sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well I suppose I’m relieved to hear that.“ Grey: The Chief’s face softened hearing Seasick’s statement about Eydis lying about her pregnancy. Now, she could’ve easily sided with Seasick on that, but Eydis only incriminated herself on the letter. There was no possible way she would like about a miscarriage…would she? “Umm…” she cleared her throat, “Seasick…” She held up her hand hoping she would get the message to settle down and that that might not have been a lie. Eydis: Seasick looked at Grey and for a moment it felt like her heart stopped. She was silent for a moment as she thought about what Eydis said, and how suddenly Eydis got quiet and looked like a sad lost child. “W-What you do you mean… you’re not pregnant?“ Seasick asked her daughter, in a calmer voice this time. She glanced at Grey and noticed the sad look in the chief’s eyes. Grey: “Eydis…” Grey began from behind her best friend’s daughter, “she’s your mother. You can tell her.” She took a deep breath. “Or I can tell her.” Eydis: Eydis didn’t look up from the table, instead kept motionless. Seasick let out a long sigh and she took a seat that the table beside her daughter. “I’m sorry Ey, really I am,“ Seasick said quietly, extending her hand out to her daughter. “Look, the whole reason I tracked you down was because I didn’t want you to get hurt while you were pregnant. I don’t know much about this Rhenco guy, but he sounds like bad news.“ Eydis remained motionless at the table, and all Seasick could do was sigh. “Grey, do you know anything about him?” Grey: “Umm…” Grey began hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “I…don’t even know where to begin.” She forgot that she didn’t notify Seasick of what was happening with Rhenco, but it was kind of hard to think of anything else during that long day when Sven was kidnapped. However, she supposed that the best place to start was in fact the beginning. “I may have encountered him…” she braced herself, “when he kidnapped Sven.” Eydis: Grey’s last sentenced caused both women to look up at Grey instantly. This was the first time Seasick was hearing this, and was shocked at how all of this happened without her knowing about it. “Kidnapped Sven?“ Eydis finally spoke. “But… I just saw him before I came here. He looked just fine to me.“ “When did this happen, Grey?“ Seasick asked in surprise. “Is Sven all right?“ Grey: “About a week ago,” Grey replied as tears brimmed in her eyes. It still pained her to think about that long night…when Rhenco held that knife to Sven’s throat…when she and Brandt slept in his empty bed…when Dagny and Kari were huddling terrified of Rhenco in the corner of the room. “He…broke into my house, and just grabbed him. He told me that I could get him in three days, and that he would kill Sven if I tried to go any earlier.” Eydis: “Good Gods,“ Seasick gasped, reaching across the table to Grey’s hand. Even Eydis seemed to be be shock at this news. Perhaps it was wise to let go of seeking out Rhenco. “Well… what did you do?“ Eydis asked quietly. “I mean you got Sven ba–“ “You don’t have to explain it to us if you’re not ready Grey,” Seasick interrupted Eydis. “What matters is that you got Sven back safe.“ Grey: Grey quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks with her free hand while still holding Seasick’s hand. “No, no, it’s okay,” she replied. “We…we did manage to get him back. Someone helped us find Rhenco’s hotel, and when Brandt and I got there, we found him outside. He actually managed to escape with another man, but Rhenco came out to meet us.” Eydis: “So you spoke to Rhenco,“ Seasick said, glancing from Grey to Eydis and back to Grey. “What did he say? What was he like?“ Grey: “He was very odd…to say the least,” Grey began thinking back on their conversation with him at the hotel after she and Brandt found Sven. “Brandt asked that he let us go since we didn’t see what was inside, and he agreed. But then he threatened Sven. He said that they had an understanding that would keep him away from me, Brandt, and the girls.” Eydis: “Weird. Did you ask Sven what this understanding was?“ Eydis asked. “Why did he go after Sven and not you?“ Seasick asked next. “You’re the chief of Haligan and a rebel, your son isn’t. Why threaten him and not you?“ Grey: “Because that’s his game,” Grey answered as she crossed her arms. “He goes after those closest to his targets, and his first target of the Rebellion…was me.” Eydis: “Wait… he’s targeting the rebellion??“ Eydis asked in surprised, and then turned to her mother. “Mom, you were a rebel, you could be a target.“ “That’s why Stonegit came and warned me.“ Seasick replied. “And I in turn asked him to go look after you. Grey, do you know what he wants? Or who he might be targeting next?“ Grey: “Well, actually…” she threw her thumb over her right shoulder, “he’s in prison. We arrested him.” Eydis: Both Seasick and Eydis’ jaws dropped wide open. “You… You did that? Seriously?“ Seasick said in disbelief. “I thought… Are you sure it’s not some kind of trick? Or set up? Surely he’d be quite difficult to arrest and restrain??“ Grey: The Chief shook her head. “As far as I know, it’s not a trick,” she replied. “See what happened was…Sven accidentally found out that his weakness is fire. He has this aversion to being killed, from what Nala told me, but for some reason, fire is the only thing that can cripple him. Rhenco threatened him to keep quiet about it, but someone managed to figure it out and beat us to it after he let us leave. So when we came back to get him, he was burnt badly and offered his…resources to help the Rebellion.” Eydis: “So, I should go get a fire breathing dragon then, okay cool good to know.“ Eydis joked and leaned back in her chair. “See ma, nothing to worry about! Aunt Grey’s got everything under control.“ “This is still very serious Eydis, and I’m still not letting you off the hook yet.“ Seasick replied, crossing her arms and looking at both her daughter and Grey. “Call me a skeptic, but I don’t think Rhenco is the type to suddenly become trustworthy. He’s got to be up to something. What exactly does the rebellion need help with? And how does Rhenco plan to help?“ Grey: “He actually offered me this family he captured a long time ago to use them on our missions,” she replied, “and he gave me his secret weapon of sorts.” Eydis: “And you think it wise to trust him?“ Seasick asked. “This… secret weapon… what is it?“ Grey: “Absolutely not,” Grey replied raising an eyebrow. “I have extra security posted around his cell. No one is allowed in there unless I give them the okay, and as for the secret weapon,” she stood up and walked into her room only to come out with a small red vial, “is this. It’s called the Red Card.” Eydis: Seasick stared at the red vial and then threw her head into her hands, exasperated. “''Of cours''e it’s some insane nonsense. When has it ever been something simple.” Eydis’s eyes widened in excitement. “What’s that stuff do? Plague in a bottle?” Grey: “Rhenco made it himself,” Grey said glaring at the bottle as if it offended her in some way. “He says that it basically makes you become the opposite of who you are as a person. A person who hates half-breeds could love them. A parent may…go after their children, and…there’s no cure for it.” Eydis: “Good Gods Grey! You can’t be serious!“ Seasick shot up out of her seat. “How is that going to help the rebellion? What if it falls into the wrong hands? What if that’s used on you and you attack one or all of your kids!? Or your husband or friends?! Surely there are other means to help the rebellion??“ Grey: “Seasick, calm down,” Grey said, “I demanded that he give it to me when we arrested him. I’m not going to use it on anyone. I just didn’t want him to have it. I’m holding onto it personally. I’m using that family however to get intel on High Central.” Eydis: “This is madness. I can’t… I won’t…“ Seasick trailed off and looked away from Grey. She had a family to look after, she couldn’t afford to get caught up in another rebellion. The whole reason she even came to Haligan was to bring Eydis home. Turning to Eydis, she gave her daughter a stern look. “Eydis, I forbid you from taking part in this new rebellion. It’s not worth your life. You can find safer adventures elsewhere. We are leaving. Now.” Grey: “Seasick, please,” Grey said quickly as she put the vial down, “don’t be like this. I didn’t mean to upset you!” Seasick: “It’s not you Grey, it’s the whole rebellion. I gave it up years ago and I don’t want to get involved again,“ Seasick explained. “I have a family to look after. And it’s the choice I’ve made. Eydis is much too young and inexperienced to get involved as well.“ “Okay I may have not killed a man or fought a demon, but I’ve fought off multiple thugs during my adventures, I can handle myself just fine!“ Eydis protested. Grey: “Seasick, she’s 21,” Grey said as she furrowed her eyebrows together. “She’s the same exact age we were when we joined the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. We can sit down and talk about this like mature adults.” Eydis: Seasick was stunned by Grey’s words. “Are you'' serious'', Grey? You want Eydis to get involved in this shit?” Seasick said, absolutely dumbfounded. “You’ve just explained to us how dangerous this Rhenco man is, and are currently holding an extremely dangerous weapon of his in your hand, and you think “sure let’s have a pregnant young girl join our rebellion’ is a good idea?!?“ “We established I’m not pregnant anymore, Mother.“ Eydis interjected. “How would you feel if I said “Hey, let’s sign Kari up for the rebellion, she knows how to hold a sword.”? You’d be just as hysterical as I am.“ Seasick explained. “I’ve made my decision. We are going home.“ Grey: Grey took a deep breath. “Seasick, just stop and think about this for a minute,” she said as she walked up to her best friend. “I didn’t say that I wanted her involved in this. It’s bad enough Greg and Warren’s kids are involved in this, but I don’t have the authority to stop them,” she stopped, “okay, I technically do, but not the point.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “My point is that I was in a similar position as Eydis…sort of,” she said. “I could’ve snuck off to the Rebellion, but I didn’t thankfully when my parents caught me. We talked about it, and they left it up to me. Once they knew what my decision, they gave me their blessing. Would you rather she get your blessing or have her go home only to sneak off?” Eydis: Seasick was silent for a moment, before tears began to well up in her eyes. Holding them back, she moved in front of Eydis and leaned towards her. Eydis leaned back into her chair only to stop when she realized Seasick was giving her a kiss on the forehead. Placing a hand on Eydis’ cheek, Seasick gave a sad smile to her daughter. “Whatever you decide to do, Ey, be safe. You know where home is.” With that, Seasick glanced at Grey and walked out of the house. A loud roar from Furious was heard and then silence. Eydis sat motionless. Quietly she let out four little words. “I love you, Mom.” Grey: “Sea…” she tried to say but sighed as she leaned against the doorway with tears in her eyes. Eydis: Eydis was quiet for a moment, having been stunned by her mother’s sudden form of affection and departure. Sensing that Grey was tired of this conversation, Eydis tried to make it easy for both of them. “You’re right Grey, I am an adult. I should be able to make my own decisions.“ Eydis began. “I’d like to join this rebellion. I can’t speak for everyone else involved, But I know my limits. I won’t go looking for trouble. I just want to help.“ Grey: “Well, for starters, Eydis,” Grey said as she turned to face Seasick’s oldest daughter, “you can try to avoid lying to me. If you’re not looking for trouble, then you need to do whatever Uncle Brandt and I say when we say it…got it?” Eydis: The young woman frowned slightly and then nodded her head. “Okay fine, no more lies. And while I won’t go looking for trouble, what if trouble finds me? Since I’m also hanging out with Sir and Bartender, they seem to get into trouble a lot so what happens in that case?” Grey: Grey sighed and shook her head. “Then…” she said, “in that case, if you can fight back, fight back or do your best to get out of the trouble.” She gave the outside one last look and sighed. Eydis: “Okay deal. I’ll only fight in self defense or in the defense of another person.” Eydis said, clearly noticing how distracted Grey was. “Guess I’ll… Um, is there like a hotel or a bar here that I could stay at for the time being? I don’t have a place to stay…” Grey: Grey sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to Eydis with a warm smile on her face…despite her conflict with the girl and her mother. She was still her aunt and has known the girl since she was younger. “Don’t be silly,” she said. “You can stay here with us. I’m sure Sven, Dagny, and Kari would love to catch up with you.” Eydis: Eydis tried to force herself to smile. The thought of hanging around Sven, Dagny, and Kari made her uncomfortable. She didn’t like the idea of butting heads with them, but she had no where else to go. “Well, okay, I suppose that will have to do for now.” Eydis said, getting up from the table. “If you need any help around the house, I’m a decent cook and my needlework is up to standard. I can also train dragons, obviously.” Grey: “Sounds like a deal,” Grey said crossing her arms. Perhaps, this could be a great chance for her to learn responsibility, just as she learned in the first Rebellion. /END Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Eydís Sædíssdóttir Category:Grey Bergman